cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Conorea
|bonusresources = Affluent Population, Scholars, Microchips, Fine Jewelry }}Conorea is an enormous, superbly developed, and ancient nation at 982 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Conorea work diligently to produce Gems and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Conorea has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Conorea does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Conorea detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Conorea will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. _:. Private Nation Messages Your population density of 8.95 population per mile is at a good level at this time. Your military of 100,000 (490,050) soldiers is considered adequate strength for the size of Conorea. The infrastructure of Conorea is adequate at the time with a level of 11,000.01. _:. Government Information Ruler: zoomzoomzoom Nation Name: Conorea Warn Level: 0% Warn History: No warn history Last Donation: 4/14/2009 - $20.00 Last Activity: 12/15/2009 3:42:36 PM (11 Days Inactive) Collect taxes to remain active National Flag: Alliance Affiliation: The Order Of Light Alliance Seniority: 11/22/2009 10:03:39 PM (34 Days) Alliance Rank: Ranked #2 of 251 alliance nations Capital City: Phoenix Capital Coordinates: 62.915233039476135, -8.4375 About Conorea: NONPARTICIPANT IN CN POLITICS, PLEASE DO NOT INVOLVE ME IN ANY WARS. I WILL NUKE YOU 25 TIMES, THAN QUIT Government Type: Monarchy - Your people are happy with this government. (Next Available Change 12/13/2009) National Religion: Judaism - Your people are happy with this religion. (Next Available Change 12/13/2009) Currency Type: Nation Team: - Black Team Information Panel Nation Created: 4/19/2007 6:38:23 PM (982 days old) Technology: 9,328.71 Literacy Rate: 100.00% Infrastructure: 11,000.01 Tax Rate: 30% (This high tax rate angers your citizens.) Area of Influence: 25,768.301 mile diameter. 17,495.699 in purchases, 6,799.266 in modifiers, 1,473.336 in growth War/Peace Preference: War is an option for Conorea. My Resources: Connected Resources: Bonus Resources: Trade Slots Used: Improvements: Banks: 5, Barracks: 5, Border Walls: 5, Churches: 5, Clinics: 5, Drydocks: 5, Factories: 5, Foreign Ministries: 1, Guerrilla Camps: 5, Harbors: 1, Hospitals: 1, Intelligence Agencies: 5, Labor Camps: 5, Missile Defenses: 5, Naval Academies: 2, Naval Construction Yards: 3, Police Headquarters: 5, Satellites: 5, Schools: 5, Shipyards: 5, Stadiums: 5, Universities: 2, National Wonders: Agriculture Development Program, Anti-Air Defense Network, Central Intelligence Agency, Disaster Relief Agency, Foreign Air Force Base, Great Monument, Great Temple, Great University, Hidden Nuclear Missile Silo, Internet, Interstate System, Manhattan Project, Mining Industry Consortium, Movie Industry, National Research Lab, National War Memorial, Pentagon, Social Security System, Space Program, Stock Market, Strategic Defense Initiative, Universal Health Care, Weapons Research Complex, Environment: 3.58 Global Radiation: 2.33 Senate Votes: 1 Votes (Senate Votes Allowed) _:. Military Information Nation Rank: Ranked #113 of 26,004 Nations (0.43%) Nation Strength: 123,902.133 Efficiency: 126.17 DEFCON Level: Threat Level: Number of Soldiers: 100,000 (490,050) Defending Soldiers: 100,000 (490,050) Deployed Soldiers: 0 (0) Number of Tanks: 0 Defending Tanks: 0 Deployed Tanks: 0 Aircraft: 103 Cruise Missiles: 50 Navy Vessels: 66 Nuclear Weapons: 25 Number of Spies: 800 Number of Soldiers Lost in All Wars. 2,230,990 Attacking + 1,530,301 Defending = 3,761,291 Casualties Casualty Rank: Ranked #39 of 26,004 Nations (0.15%) _:. Population Information Total Population: 230,525 Supporters Primary Ethnic Group: Caucasian Population Happiness: 93.13 Population Per Mile: 8.95 Population Per Mile. Military Personnel: Citizens: 100,000 (490,050) Soldiers 130,525 Working Citizens Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $314.68 (A very solid economy) Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day $94.41 Avg. Net Daily Population Income (After Taxes) $220.27 _:. Government Financial Total Income Taxes Collected: $8,380,315,969.58 Total Expenses Over Time: $7,037,131,355.08